Belated
by YungHime
Summary: Hinata decides it time she stops wimping out wishes Nartuo a Happy Birthday. One-shot for Naru-kun's birthday.


_Inhale, exhale. _She clutched onto the small box in her hands. Her footsteps were slow and hesitant. _You can do this. You have to do this. No more running. I vowed to do this and I don't go back on my word._ She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she turned the corner. She knew her destination was getting closer each step she took and her heart raced. Finally, opening her eyes she froze in her spot and her hands began to shake.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan," the voice she could never mistake called out to her.

"N-Naruto-kun," she managed to get out.

"What're you up," he walked towards her.

"I-I was looking for you actually," she looked down at her feet as she took a few steps closer to meet him halfway.

"R-Really," he chuckled.

"Yes. I wanted to give this to you," she pushed the box into his chest, "H-H-Happy Belated Birthday."

It had been some months since the war ended and things were getting back to be somewhat normal, well as normal as it was going to get. So much had happened and there was still so much going on, but in the midst of that chaos Hinata made a vow to herself. She vowed that she would gather her courage and no longer run. So here she stood in front of Naruto shoving this box into his chest instead of properly giving it to him and mentally kicking herself for it. She turned to run away just happy that she managed to give it to him at all; when he grabbed her wrist preventing her from running.

"Sit with me," He walked her over to a bench and sat down. She followed suit and sat next to him, staring down at her lap where she twiddled her fingers. She peaked over at him from underneath her bangs. She saw him lift the top off of the box and his eyes widen at the content. Her gaze darted back to her lap, afraid of seeing his reaction. She took a deep breath summoning every ounce of boldness she had.

"I never had the courage to give them to you and so they piled up over the years, but I told myself no more, I'm going to give them to you," she spoke softly but firmly.

He stared down at the box in awe. He picked a card at the top of the stack up and opened it. _Happy 7__th__ Birthday, Naruto-kun! _The card read with a hand drawn picture at the bottom. _From Hinata, i_t was signed. _Happy 8__th__ Birthday, Naruto! ,_ the next read and signed the same as before. As so they went on. The card for his 13 was another hand drawn picture of him donning his new headband and his team beside him. He grabbed his chest as he continued to pull the cards out of the box. He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest.

"I-I still bought you cards during the years you were away training," she spoke softly.

He pulled the last card out of the box. A beautifully hand decorated black and orange card. _Happy 17__th__ Birthday, Naruto-kun, _it read on the front of the card.He slowly opened it.

_Dear Naruto-kun, _

_I'm gladly I finally got the courage to give you this. I know this birthday was the toughest by far. You didn't even get to properly celebrate it because you were saving the world, but I think you got the greatest gift. You are now the savior of the shinobi world, and everyone now acknowledges you. Everyone now can see the man I knew you'd be. I know this is just a stupid card but I just wanted you to know how I am from you and how proud I am._

_Love, Hinata._

He hadn't said a single word and she couldn't help but feel this was a dumb idea. She looked over at him. Her eyes widened with shock and concern as she saw tears stream down his cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun?" He didn't reply. He didn't even look up at her. "Naruto-kun?" He lifted his head and turned to her. Her face softened when she saw his smile accompanying the tears. She eeped when he suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

"Th-Thank you, Hinata-chan," he squeezed her tighter, "Thank you so much."

"Y-Y-You're welcome," her voice muffled by his chest. She nuzzled into him relived that at least he couldn't see her blush.

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead.


End file.
